


i would've married you in vegas

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because that's what they deserve, M/M, junhyuk seungmin and seongjun are annoying but also the best friends ever, just soft boys being soft, minjae kinda falls in love at first sight, this whole fic is just full of softness and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: “If we were married, I would never divorce you. You’re too pretty for that.” He decides, and watches how Huijun raises an eyebrow, annoyance clear on his face. But Minjae doesn’t miss the way he blushes slightly, soft pink dusting his cheeks.or: Minjae, Huijun, and this prompt: We've never talked to each other before but our teacher just used us as an example in a scenario where we are married.
Relationships: No Huijun/Song Minjae
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	i would've married you in vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first MCND fic!!!! I literally started stanning two weeks ago and here I am already, posting a fic. But my soft children deserve it. I don't really have much to say about this fic, like I stated in the tags, this is just fluff with some more fluff on top. Anyways, if anyone wants to talk about MCND (or some other group) with me, you can find me @jeyoustinyhands on Twitter.
> 
> Title is taken from Vegas by All Time Low.
> 
> With that out of the way: I hope you have a great day/night, that you take care of yourself, especially during these times, and that you enjoy the fic ♡

“How exactly does a marriage settlement work?”

Minjae‘s social studies teacher looks up from the paper in his hand, gaze a bit irritated when he turns to the boy in the first row who‘s looking at him with curiosity. The middle-aged man sighs before his eyes wander over the class. Then, he places his notes on his desk and sits down.

“Imagine if Minjae would marry...”

With the mention of his name, all eyes are focused on him, and he can‘t stop the grin that takes over his face. Now it‘s getting interesting.

“...Huijun.” His teacher finishes his sentence. As soon as he’s done, Minjae turns around to the mentioned boy. He and Huijun have never talked to each other, social studies the only class they share. Minjae only knows his name because Huijun tutors one of his friends, Junhyuk, in chemistry.

Huijun is clearly thrown off guard by the teacher’s words, gaze fixed on Minjae, surprise in the dark brown eyes. Minjae raises his hand and waves at him, grin getting even wider. A soft blush settles on Huijun’s cheeks before he averts his eyes.

Minjae turns back around to the teacher who’s already in the middle of his explanation. There’s a smile on his face for the rest of the lesson.

-

“You know, I’d really marry you.”

Huijun’s dark eyes observe him with skepticism while he’s putting away his stuff. After the lesson, Minjae took a seat on top of Huijun’s desk and is now watching how the boy is gathering his supplies.

“No, seriously. Why not? I bet you’re nice.”

He gives Huijun a bright smile, but the other only regards him with an uninterested look before he stands up and walks past him, leaving the classroom. Minjae watches how he disappears, only getting pulled out of his thoughts when Seungmin’s head pops into the room.

“You coming?” He asks, and Minjae nods, following his friend outside. Seungmin is watching him with a teasing grin on his face but it’s only after they sit down at a table in the schoolyard that he decides to speak.

“Heard what happened when I was waiting outside. Looks like your husband wants nothing to do with you.” He says. Minjae only rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop himself from looking over at Huijun who’s sitting underneath a tree, book in his hand.

“Don’t take it personal. From what I know, he doesn’t talk to many people.”

When he looks back at Seungmin, there’s already a (really dumb) idea forming in his head. Minjae stands up, a smirk taking over his face.

“Well, he should better prepare himself. We’re married now, which means we should talk to each other. Now, if you excuse me.”

Seungmin’s loud laugh follows him when he makes his way over to Huijun and sits down on the grass opposite from him. The dark-haired boy looks up at him, calculating gaze landing on Minjae’s face before he closes his book. There are some strands of hair caught in his lashes and Minjae has to suppress the sudden urge to softly remove them.

“If we were married, I would never divorce you. You’re too pretty for that.” He decides, and watches how Huijun raises an eyebrow, annoyance clear on his face. But Minjae doesn’t miss the way he blushes slightly, soft pink dusting his cheeks.

“A good marriage isn’t based on an attractive appearance.”

Hearing Huijun’s voice takes Minjae by surprise. The boy is beautiful, with soft brown hair, sparkling eyes, pretty lips, and flawless skin. To be honest, Minjae didn’t expect his voice to be as nice as his face, but apparently, it is. The way he speaks is confident, tone self-assured but soft and warm nonetheless. For a moment, he just stares at Huijun, mouth wide open, and he needs a second to properly process the other’s words.

“Yeah, okay, I guess you’re right.” Minjae finally admits, brain still trying to catch up with the situation.

“I’m always right.” Huijun answers, standing up while grinning down at Minjae.

“That’s something you should remember for our marriage.”

With that, he turns around and walks back to the school building, Minjae only being capable of looking after him with wide eyes.

-

Feeling the doubtful look Seungmin is giving him, Minjae sighs.

“What is it?”

“Your staring is getting creepy. I’m surprised Huijun hasn’t noticed it yet.” The older answers, letting his gaze wander over to where Minjae is looking.

Huijun is sitting alone under the same tree as yesterday, a black sketchbook and a pencil in his hands. It’s true that the dark-haired boy hasn’t looked up for the past fifteen minutes. Minjae knows because that’s how long he has been observing Huijun.

“Who are you staring at?”

The sudden voice makes Minjae jump and he can see the way Seungmin flinches too. Junhyuk is watching them with an irritated look in his eyes before he takes a seat next to Seungmin. Behind him appears Seongjun, stifling a laugh when he sits down too. Seungmin ruffles Junhyuk’s hair and gestures in the vague direction of the tree, finally deciding to answer the question.

“No Huijun. Minjae married him yesterday in social studies and now he has some kind of obsession with him.”

Junhyuk still looks a bit skeptical, but he accepts Seungmin’s explanation with a nod, looking in the direction the older just waved at.

“I’m not obsessed with him. He’s just… interesting.” Minjae tries to defend himself in an admittedly pretty weak attempt.

“Minjae, you’ve been staring at him every chance you get since yesterday. You looked up his name on the internet and I could barely stop you from asking the secretary for his address.”

“What?” Seongjun shrieks, looking at Minjae as if he lost his sanity. Minjae just shrugs and watches how Huijun closes his sketchbook, puts away his pencil, and walks back inside the building. Then, he sighs, turning back to his friends.

“I don’t know, okay? It’s like my brain is… fixed on him or something.” He tries to explain, helplessly waving his arms around in the air. Seongjun softly takes a hold of his wrists and lowers them, something similar to pity in his eyes.

“If this was a book, I think your feelings would be called love at first sight.” He murmurs after a moment. Minjae’s breath hitches, eyes widening.

“I’m sorry, what?” He finally says, helpless gaze wandering over to his other two friends. Sadly, both of them look like they agree with Seongjun’s words.

“But there aren’t any butterflies in my stomach and my heart doesn’t beat faster when I look at him. Like, okay, he’s pretty, and really cute when he blushes, and he’s good at chemistry which is kinda attractive, and his voice is nice, an-”

He stops in the middle of the sentence, the feeling of a sudden realisation taking over him.

A soft _Oh_ leaves his mouth, which apparently is enough of a reason for his friends to start laughing. Acting insulted, Minjae crosses his arms, glaring at them with annoyance in his eyes. But Seungmin and Junhyuk only continue to laugh, and Seongjun is tousling his hair, bright smile on his face.

“So, what are we gonna do now?” Minjae asks when they finally calmed down a little.

“What do you mean, _we_? Minjae, you have a crush on Huijun, we have nothing to do with this.” Seongjun answers, sounding amused and defensive at the same time.

“You’re my friends! You’re obligated to help me with this!”

The dramatic statement makes Junhyuk roll his eyes while Seungmin starts laughing again.

“I don’t think you need our help. I mean, you’re already married.” Seongjun teases, and the only thing Minjae can do is let out a long sigh. Seungmin’s almost lying on the floor now, still shaking with laughter, and it looks like Minjae has to take care of the situation himself.

-

At the beginning of the next lesson, Minjae sits down on the empty seat next to Huijun. The dark-haired boy looks up from his sketchbook, closing it when his eyes land on his new seatmate.

“Hi.” Minjae greets him, bright smile on his lips. The only reaction he gets is a raised eyebrow, and Minjae starts to think that _maybe_ , the annoyed face is just Huijun’s regular expression.

“Are you capable of laughing? Or smiling, at least?” He promptly voices his thoughts. Instead of an answer, Huijun’s eyebrow just wanders higher. Minjae shrugs and takes his book out of his backpack before he turns back to Huijun. The boy’s looking at the board now, hands placed protectively over his sketchbook, his fingers clutching his pencil. Minjae’s surprised when he realizes that Huijun looks _insecure_.

“Is everything alright?” He asks after making sure that their teacher still hasn’t arrived. The surprise is clear in Huijun’s eyes when he turns to Minjae, and as an explanation, the taller points at the pencil in Huijun’s hand. By now, the boy is holding it so firmly that Minjae’s afraid it could break at any moment.

“Oh.” He whispers before he places his pencil on the table.

“Sorry. I just don’t like it when people watch me while I draw. It makes me nervous and a bit insecure.” He eventually explains, a soft blush on his cheeks and an apologetic expression in his eyes. It’s the complete opposite from the Huijun Minjae has seen the last days, but he has to admit that he likes it. This Huijun looks soft and sweet, and he makes Minjae feel all warm inside. He can’t stop himself from smiling brightly at the boy.

“Can I ask what you draw?”

Huijun’s eyes widen when he hears the question and he bites down on his lip, gaze flitting around the room. When he doesn’t get an answer, Minjae softly nudges him with his shoulder.

“Hey, you can trust me. We’re married, remember?” He whispers conspiratorial, grinning down at Huijun. The other only rolls his eyes, but there’s a soft, hardly noticeable smile on his lips. Minjae counts it as a success.

“No, but seriously. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Just when he finished his sentence, their teacher enters the classroom, and Minjae gives Huijun a last grin before turning to the front. They don’t talk for the rest of the lesson, but Minjae notices how the little smile doesn’t disappear from Huijun’s face.

-

“It’s just stuff I think about. Scenes I remember and scenarios I have in my head that I want to hold on to.” Huijun murmurs three weeks later when Minjae sits down next to him. The taller immediately knows what the dark-haired boy is talking about and softly smiles at him when he notices the uncertainty in Huijun’s eyes.

“Are they good? Your drawings, I mean.” He wants to know.

Huijun opened up to him in the last few weeks and they get along pretty well at this point. Minjae found out that Huijun’s annoyed face really _is_ his regular expression, and that the younger has the character to match it: He’s confident, smart, witty, sassy, and almost a bit _too_ honest.

But he also got to know Huijun’s other side. He doesn’t like talking to people and enjoys his alone time. He blushes at every compliment, has a weakness for animals, and loves to sing. He laughs about dumb jokes and his smile is warm and bright. He’s fascinating, and Minjae has a really, _really_ big crush on him.

“I don’t know. Not many people have seen them.” Huijun answers while shrugging, but Minjae can see the pink on his cheeks and the way he looks down at his fingertips, the only thing not hidden by the sleeves of his oversized hoodie. Minjae can’t stop the soft, affectionate smile that takes over his face.

“Can I see them someday?”

“Maybe. Someday.”

Huijun’s shy grin makes Minjae’s heart beat a bit faster, and when he looks at the other a little longer than necessary, no one needs to know.

-

With a dramatic sigh, Minjae plops down opposite from Junhyuk, watching how his friend chews his lunch. When he doesn’t get a reaction from the younger, he rolls his eyes and turns to Seungmin who’s sitting next to him.

“I need help. I want to tell Huijun that I like him and ask him out on a date. And maybe kiss him, but I haven’t thought so far ahead yet.”

His words finally make Junhyuk look up from his sandwich, his eyes settling on Minjae, eyebrow raised. Next to him, Seongjun snorts.

“That you _like_ him? Don’t you think that’s a bit of an understatement? You completely abandoned your original seat just to stare at Huijun and his _unbelievable pretty face_. Your words, not mine.”

Seungmin starts to giggle even before Seongjun finished his sentence, but when his eyes land on Minjae, he turns serious again. All three of his friends lean towards him, conspiratorial smiles on their faces.

“So you _aren’t_ the worst friends on the planet.”

“No, we’re not.” Junhyuk answers, rolling his eyes at Minjae’s antics.

“And now, you better be nice to us before we leave you alone with this problem.” Seungmin adds. God, Minjae really has to start looking for new friends.

“No, but seriously, why do you need our help? You just have to say _Huijun, I like you, do you want to go out with me?_ Done.”

“Seongjun-hyung, it’s not that easy! I can’t just ask him. He deserves more than that.” Minjae explains. Junhyuk rolls his eyes for what feels like the hundredth time.

“What, you wanna buy him chocolate and a stuffed animal? And maybe a bunch of roses and some glitter confetti? Minjae-hyung, I know you’re a drama queen, but you don’t have to overdo it.”

Seungmin laughs as soon as Junhyuk finishes his sentence, probably amused at the picture of Minjae with confetti in his hair. Seongjun’s grinning too, and Minjae feels like banging his head on the table. Repeatedly.

“I just… I want it to be something personal. Something that shows him that I’m serious about it.”

“And what exactly did you have in mind for that?” Junhyuk asks. Minjae only shrugs, his face clearly showing that he has no answer for the question. For a while, they all sit in silence, lost in their thoughts. Then, a bright grin appears on Minjae’s face.

“I have an idea.” He announces to his friends that are looking at him with curious eyes.

“I’m gonna propose to him. Just, not a marriage. But a date.”

“Because without your marriage in social studies...”

“...you wouldn’t have started talking to each other.” Seungmin finishes Seongjun’s sentence before giving the older a high five. Both of them look so proud that Minjae almost forgets how annoying they are sometimes.

“We’re going to help you.” All three of them declare in unison. Minjae rolls his eyes, but he can’t stop the happy smile that spreads on his face.

-

“Hey Huijun.”

“Hey.” The boy in question mumbles before closing his sketchbook and looking up. His gaze lands on Minjae’s fingers that are fiddling with the hem of his shirt, observing him with interest.

“Is everything alright?” He asks, worry in his dark eyes. Minjae nods before taking a deep breath.

“I… Huijun, I wanted to talk to you.” He finally says, voice soft and almost inaudible even though the schoolyard is empty right now. Huijun nods slowly, eyeing him a bit confused when Minjae kneels down on the ground in front of the bench the younger is sitting on. Pulling a card out of his pocket, Minjae places it in Huijun’s hands, the other just looking at the silver front of it with an irritated gaze.

“No Huijun, I know we only started talking to each other a few weeks ago. But I already know that I really, really like you. You’re confident and shy at the same time, and you’re funny, creative, cute, and also intelligent and honest. I like your sarcasm and your eyes and your voice and just… everything about you. And I really hope that maybe, you want to go on a date with me?”

The question sounds more unsure than Minjae planned, and Huijun’s surprised gaze doesn’t really help with the anxiety he’s feeling right now. When he doesn’t get an answer for what feels like hours, he sighs and stands up again. He just wants to apologize to Huijun when the dark-haired boy decides to speak.

“Are you serious? About you liking me, I mean?” He whispers, insecurity in his voice and hope in his eyes. Minjae nods, and then there’s a small, soft smile on Huijun’s face. It makes Minjae’s heart beat a little bit faster.

“And what exactly is this?” Huijun asks a second later, waving the silver card around.

“I don’t know, actually. My best friends, Seungmin, Seongjun, and Junhyuk, just gave me this thing like five minutes ago. Said I would be thankful for it later.”

“If it’s from Junhyuk, I wouldn’t expect too much.” Huijun deadpans and Minjae can’t stop the loud laugh that leaves his mouth.

In the end, Huijun just opens the card. Inside are two tickets for the amusement park near their neighbourhood. When he sees them, Huijun giggles quietly, a bright, happy smile spreading on his face.

“Maybe I _should_ thank my dumbass friends if they’re able to make you smile like that.”

The soft blush is back on Huijun’s cheeks, and Minjae can feel how a warm, content feeling settles in his chest. It’s silent for a moment before Huijun looks up, eyes meeting Minjae’s.

“Yes, I want to go on a date with you.”

Before the older even has the chance to answer, there’s a loud _Finally!_ coming from behind them. When Minjae turns around, his friends are standing a few meters away, all three of them grinning at him.

“How long have you been standing there?” He wants to know. Junhyuk just shrugs while Seongjun takes pity on Minjae and tells him that they only just arrived. Then, the oldest takes Junhyuk’s and Seungmin’s hands and drags them in the direction of the cafeteria. Sighing, Minjae turns back around and sits down next to Huijun, watching how the other puts the tickets back inside the card.

“Are you free this weekend? They bought the tickets for Saturday.” Huijun asks, gaze fixed on his fingers.

“For you? Always.” Minjae answers, not knowing if he should laugh or cringe at his own corny line. But he achieves what he was aiming for when Huijun starts to laugh.

“10am at the entrance?” Minjae asks, and the boy next to him nods. There’s a warm twinkle in his dark eyes, and suddenly, there’s a really sappy thought in Minjae’s head. The words are out before he can stop himself.

“Can I hope for a kiss on the ferris wheel?”

“Definitely.” Is Huijun’s quiet answer, his smile getting even brighter. He reaches over and takes Minjae’s hand, slowly interlacing their fingers. And Minjae can already imagine how they’re both going to wear a wedding ring ten years from now.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact at the end: One of the drawings in Huijun's sketchbook is of Minjae and him kissing.


End file.
